Atelier Drabbles - Captain America
by Drypteis
Summary: Recueil de drabbles écrits dans le cadre de l'atelier proposé par le Collectif NoName.
1. Chapter 1

_Hier, pour la première fois, j'ai participé à un atelier drabble organisé au sein du Collectif NoName (lien sur ma page de présentation). Pour rappel, un drabble consiste à écrire en un temps limité un texte de 100 mots en fonction d'un thème imposé. Je tiens à remercier mes camarades du Collectif qui étaient là et avec qui j'ai passé une excellente soirée !_

* * *

 **Mot :** **Délicieux**

Ce jour-là n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, en apparence. Pourtant, lorsque Bucky se réveilla, l'odeur qui régnait dans l'appartement le ramena plus de soixante-dix ans en arrière. Il se souvint brusquement d'une morne journée d'hiver où, en rentrant le soir, il avait trouvé Steve aux fourneaux, essayant de concocter une tarte aux prunes. Cette tentative culinaire, loin d'être réussie, les avait contraint à s'occuper...autrement. Réprimant un sourire coquin, il se leva et vint se coller contre le dos de son amant.

« Ça a l'air délicieux, meilleur que dans mon souvenir. »

Steve se retourna brusquement, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres.

* * *

 **Mot :** **Adoration**

Steve ferma les yeux quelques instants. Étendu sur son lit d'hôpital, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que se laisser submerger par tous les souvenirs de sa vie d'antan, avant...la chute. Pourtant, penser était douloureux. Chaque fois qu'il baissait ses paupières, l'image de son ami, son amant et bien plus encore serrant ses mains puissantes autour de son cou lui revenait en mémoire il revoyait son regard débordant d'une folie meurtrière, et il sentait la haine s'emparer de lui, une envie furieuse de détruire tous ceux qui avaient contribuer à ôter l'adoration qu'il lisait autrefois dans ces yeux chéris.

* * *

 **Mot :** **Chemise**

Lorsque Bucky entra dans la chambre, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette chemise allait à Steve comme un gant, ce bleu électrique mettait merveilleusement son regard en valeur. Et lorsqu'il croisa ledit regard dans le reflet du miroir, une deuxième certitude s'imprima dans son esprit : elle lui irait encore mieux une fois qu'il la lui aurait ôtée. Il vint se placer dans son dos, s'appliqua à défaire les boutons un à un, méticuleusement, embrassant la nuque offerte devant lui. Le gémissement de Steve alangui contre lui confirma sa première intuition : il aimait vraiment beaucoup cette chemise.

* * *

 **Mot : Douceur**

La relation de Steve et Bucky pouvait être caractérisée de bien des manières : torride, lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour passionnément dans toutes les pièces de leur appartement fusionnelle, quand il leur suffisait d'un regard, d'un battement de cils pour se comprendre complémentaire, quand la diplomatie de l'un compensait la puissance de l'autre.

Pourtant, de tous les moments qu'ils partageaient, ceux que Bucky préférait, c'était les instants de douceur et de tendresse, blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, savourant ce simple contact. Il aimait cette simplicité, qui lui rappelait que leur amour avait bravé et braverait tous les obstacles.


	2. Chapter 2

_Nouvelle participation à une soirée drabbles du Collectif. Peut-être un petit rating M pour le dernier, et encore..._

* * *

 **Mot :** **Plaid**

Il y avait bien des raisons pour que Bucky haïsse le froid. Trop de souvenirs désagréables qui le ramenaient aux pneumonies qui, chaque année, menaçaient de lui arracher Steve à ses sombres années au service d'HYDRA, aussi. Ainsi, dès que l'hiver arrivait, il trouvait un Bucky renfrogné et bougon.

Pourtant, au fil du temps, il avait trouvé une bonne raison d'adorer cette saison : elle lui fournissait une excuse parfaitement valable de se blottir tout contre son Steve sous un plaid bien chaud, à la faveur d'un feu de cheminée, sirotant amoureusement un chocolat chaud saupoudré de savoureux marshmallows.

* * *

 **Mot :** **Larme**

En temps normal, Bucky n'aimait pas voir Steve pleurer. Ça lui donnait envie d'éviscérer, de massacrer de sang froid le responsable de ses tourments. Pourtant, ce soir-là, les larmes qui coulaient des yeux de son amant ne suscitaient nulle colère en lui, bien au contraire. Le regard que Steve lui lançait à travers ses perles salines lui criait tout son amour, et il aurait aimé que le temps se fige en cet instant. Lui-même n'en menait pas bien large, tant il était heureux. Il était heureux, oh que oui, car il avait demandé Steve en mariage. Et il avait accepté.

* * *

 **Mot :** **Blizzard**

Un vent violent et glacial soufflait sur la ville, brutalisant les fenêtres de leur loft. Il avait pensé emmener Bucky au cinéma, ce soir, mais le blizzard compromettait ses projets. Mais à voir le sourire en coin qu'il arborait, ce dernier avait une idée derrière la tête. Il l'observa s'approcher de lui, tel un félin traquant sa proie. Or, la proie n'avait aucune envie d'échapper à son prédateur, et c'est avec délice qu'il accueillit les lèvres chaudes de Bucky sur les siennes, ses mains baladeuses sur son corps. Le frisson qui le saisit alors n'était en rien dû au froid.

* * *

 **Mot : Armure**

Steve détestait chaque fois plus l'armure que Bucky s'était créée et qu'il arborait parfois, l'empêchant de l'atteindre. Qu'il repousse n'importe qui, mais pas lui. Il ne supportait pas de voir son visage se figer, son regard se vider, comme s'il ne ressentait rien. Or, il savait bien que son beau brun n'était pas un être insensible, comme il semblait le feindre. Il voulait tout savoir de lui, le plus beau comme le plus obscur. La simple idée de le laisser seul avec sa souffrance l'emplissait d'une colère, d'un désespoir sans borne. Oh comme il maudissait les responsables de cette situation...

* * *

 **Mot :** **Valise**

Tout était parti d'un défi anodin de Tony au cours d'une soirée un peu trop arrosée : s'il ne devait remplir qu'une valise dont le contenu résumerait sa vie, qu'y mettrait-il ? Question idiote, qui continuait pourtant de le tarauder au matin, alors qu'il buvait son café. Son bouclier, assurément. Le livre que Peggy lui avait offert avant qu'il parte ? Le matricule de soldat de Bucky ? Mais lorsque ce dernier arriva dans la cuisine, tout échevelé, pas tout à fait réveillé, lui souriant, Steve sut. Nul besoin d'une telle valise quand l'homme qu'on aime est à nos côtés.

* * *

 **Mot : Malice**

Steve aimait tout chez Bucky. Ses mains larges, potentiellement dangereuses, mais qui sur lui n'étaient que douceur. Son corps si robuste, qui l'accueillait avec volupté, qu'il accueillait avec passion. Ses cheveux sombres qui le chatouillaient quand ils s'enlaçaient. Ses yeux qui le couvaient d'un amour sans borne. Sa bouche malicieuse qui trouvait toujours le chemin de ses lèvres, de son coup, de son torse, qui savaient si bien de faire gémir, supplier, frémir, crier. Sa personnalité si complexe, qui faisait de chaque jour une aventure nouvelle, passionnante, envoûtante. Voilà à quoi pensa Steve en se réveillant, ce matin-là, blotti contre Bucky.

* * *

 **Mot : Filiation**

Steve était un grand rêveur... Un peu trop, parfois ? Certainement. Tout à sa contemplation de l'adorable fessier que lui présentait Bucky tandis qu'il préparait des pancakes, il ne se rendit pas compte de l'étrange tournure que prenaient ses pensées. Un doux baiser contre ses lèvres l'arracha à ses réflexions.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? » demanda innocemment son homme.

Devait-il lui avouer qu'il s'était imaginé à quoi pourraient ressembler leurs enfants ? Non, en cet instant, il avait bien mieux à faire. Il se contenta d'un sourire angélique avant de l'embrasser, plus langoureusement cette fois.

* * *

 **Mot : Fellation**

Steve ne pouvait plus retenir ses gémissements... Bien sûr, il aurait dû se méfier quand Bucky lui avait proposé d'aller au cinéma, ce soir-là, car Bucky détestait les cinémas. Il lui avait promis une vengeance, la dernière fois qu'il l'y avait traîné. Mais Steve était naïf. Enfin, en ce moment, il était surtout fébrile, bien en peine de dire de quoi traitait le film. Car Bucky la tenait, sa vengeance. Ce qu'il tenait, plus précisément, c'était son sexe dans sa bouche, lui procurant une caresse comme lui seul en avait le secret, un plaisir dont il était le seul maître.


	3. Chapter 3

_Nouvelle soirée drabbles, merci à tous pour ce moment très agréable !_

 **Mot : Synthèse**

Si on lui avait demandé de produire une synthèse de son existence, Steve aurait été bien en peine de le faire. Il s'était passé tant de choses, entre la disparition de Bucky, son retour fracassant dans sa vie, la grande hibernation... Certes, tout n'avait pas été rose, ni simple, loin de là. Mais notre Captain national n'était pas fait pour une vie simple. Il aimait cette existence pleine de rebondissements, certains plus joyeux que d'autres, c'est vrai, mais dont chacun faisait de lui la personne qu'il était devenu : un homme amoureux, heureux, qui vivait auprès de celui qu'il aimait.

* * *

 **Mot : Loup**

Si Bucky devait avoir un Patronus, ce serait un loup, assurément. Par bien des aspects, il lui faisait penser à cet animal solitaire et sauvage, mais prêt à tuer pour défendre les siens. Et s'il y a bien une chose dont Steve aimait s'enorgueillir, s'était de faire partie de ces personnes. La réciproque était parfaitement vraie, par ailleurs. Mais c'est dans l'intimité de leur chambre que Steve aimait particulièrement voir ressortir le côté lupin de son compagnon, un mélange de tendresse et de passion dévorante. Il aimait le faire hurler, mais ne se contentait pas des soirs de pleine lune.

* * *

 **Mot : Foyer**

Ces derniers temps, Steve se surprenait régulièrement à penser à fonder leur foyer. Depuis quelques années, leur vie s'était stabilisée. Mais il craignait la réaction de Bucky s'il abordait le sujet avec lui. Et un matin, il se lança. Ils en discutèrent longuement. Steve était heureux de voir son désir partagé. En parlant de désir... Lorsqu'il sentit les mains de son homme se poser dans le bas de son dos dans un caresse tentatrice, il sut que le temps des mots était révolu.

« On ne peut peut-être pas faire notre propre enfant, mais qui nous empêche d'essayer ? »

* * *

 **Mot : Tranchant**

Les disputes entre Steve et Bucky pouvaient être aussi intenses que l'amour qu'ils se vouaient. Les coups qu'ils s'assénaient n'était pas physiques, en premier lieu. Il pleuvait des mots durs, tranchants, qui outrepassaient bien souvent leurs pensées. Mais ils avaient tout deux un sacré caractère, difficile de s'attendre à autre chose. Une fois que la colère avait éclaté, ne restait qu'un silence lourd et pesant, qui pouvait durer des jours voire des semaines, aucune de ces deux têtes de mule ne voulant céder. Puis venait la phase finale, la plus intéressante, et de loin : la torride réconciliation sur l'oreiller.

* * *

 **Mot : Volupté**

Ils venaient de se chamailler et Steve était parti bouder dans son fauteuil. Il observa, du coin de l'œil, son homme repentant s'accroupir près de lui. Il devinait plus qu'il ne voyait la bouille adorable que Bucky arborait chaque fois qu'il cherchait à se faire pardonner, et résista intérieurement à sourire, voulant prolonger le jeu. Car il ne s'agissait désormais plus que d'un jeu : il n'était pas rancunier. Son brun saisit délicatement sa main, qu'il baisa avec volupté, puis remonta le long de son bras avant de cueillir ses lèvres. Le reste se perdit en gémissements et en cris.

* * *

 **Mot : Encore**

Steve avait le souffle court, secoué par l'orgasme que venait de lui procurer Bucky. Dieu qu'il aimait ces réveils tendres et passionnés. Son corps moite vibrait toujours de plaisir quand il sentit les lèvres de son homme se poser à nouveau dans le creux de son cou, y déposant une myriade de baisers papillon. Un frisson le parcourut, qui n'était en rien dû au froid. Une première main s'aventura, joueuse, sur le haut de sa cuisse, évitant soigneusement son membre qui commençait à gonfler une nouvelle fois. Et, frémissant d'anticipation, il entendit Bucky lui murmurer :

« Encore ? »

* * *

 **Mot : Chat**

Steve s'approcha silencieusement de la forme endormie, roulée en boule sur les couvertures. Un sourire attendri étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'assaillait sur le bord du lit. Il hésita un instant, puis lui administra quelques douces caresses, légères, pas de quoi le réveiller. C'était apaisant, tellement que ce furent des ronronnements de plaisir qui le tirèrent de ses pensées. Puis la créature s'étira paresseusement, encore à moitié endormie, lui jeta un coup d'œil ensommeillé avant de s'installer sur ses cuisses. Il déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres de son bel endormi : nul besoin d'un chat lorsqu'on a Bucky.


End file.
